Maka Mao
Appearance Maka is a young slender but petite girl with ash blonde hair and green eyes. Her primary outfit consists of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Personality She idolizes her mother, Dr. Bali. She likes reading books and is often seen with a book and solving puzzles. Maka is bright, cheerful, direct and confident but in stark contrast to Ryusen, she is also short-tempered, competitive and can sometimes let her emotions get the better of her. She sometimes forgets to take into consideration of other people's feelings, which sometimes results in conflict with her peers. She sometimes takes her enthusiasm too far and can be bossy at times. She is kind and caring to her friends and sometimes showing a gentler side to her usually assertive personality. Her willing to help is not limited to her friends, as she will stop to help out or encourage even strangers that she finds are having a hard time. She will not hesitate to do anything to help her friends, although she also will also not hesitate to put them in line if they do something inappropriate. Abilities and Powers Maka has shown great physical fitness. Her athleticism is noted amongst the females as she presents good speed and stamina. She was shown to run up walls, jump from tree to tree, and run at incredibly long distances. She is a really exnd temporarely joining the supreme pirates perienced doctor. She posses haki but is not aware of it. Devil Fruit She ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Tiger, which allows her to turn into a tiger and into a cute hybrid form. When she turns into a tiger or hybrid form, she becomes faster and gets claws, knowing almost every herb with healing abilities History 1509 AOP Maka Mao was born in Tora Island on July 5th. Earthquake Incident A few months after her birth, an powerful earthquake appeared and while her family attempted to escape from the chaos, both of her parents died as a result but Maka managed to survive. One of the TIger Vanguards found Maka on a bed of Fluffy Cloud Leaves and took her to the orphanage. 1515 AOP Maka recieved her tiger partner as part of a tradition at Tora Island that all 6-year-olds would select a 2-year-old tiger cub from the Sacred Amba Hobbes Den to be their partner for life. Maka decided to name her female tiger, Shima, because she loves her unique stripes pattern. They got along very well and always playfully wrestle each other for fun, exercise, and to settle arguments. 1516 AOP While going on a daily stroll with Shima into the Panthera Forest, Maka found a devil fruit without knowing what it actually is and split it in half to share with Shima. Maka took the 1st bite and immediately spit out her bits and warned Shima not to eat it since it has a revolting taste. Afterwards, they both went out for a casual swim at Bengal Bay. Maka jumped off a rock into the ocean but was quickly drowning as she found it odd that she can't swim. As she was drowning, a baby sea king notices her struggle and tried to drag her deeper into the ocean. After Shima saw her in a dire situation, she jumped in the ocean to drag Maka from the baby sea king even though she is only a novice swimmer. Shima successfully grabbed Maka from the baby sea king and grabbed her out of the water and threw her into the shore. But Shima was in her place as the victim instead as she was bitten and dragged into the ocean by the baby sea king. Maka watches in terror as she sees Shima struggling and tried to save her but then, a woman (Dr. Bali) quickly dashes into the shallow ocean water and swam and dragged out Shima. As Maka was relieved that her friend was saved, she noticed Shima was unconcious and bleeding from her leg and was anxious. Then Dr. Bali told her to get out of the way and performs CPR and successfully help Shima breath again but she's still unconcious. Then Dr. Bali looked at Shima's leg and noticed it is bleeding at an unusually fast rate and claimed that there is no time to take Shima to her hospital and decided to perform emergency surgery on the spot. She took her surgery equipment from a portable toolbox that she always carried and operated on Shima's leg. Maka watched with amazement as Dr. Bali stopped the bleeding by reattaching Shima's main artery and sewed up the wounds. Then they both took Shima to Dr. Bali's private clinic which is also her home, to recover. After Shima finally woke up, Maka hugged Shima and then Dr. Bali as a gesture of graditude. Afterwards, Maka and Shima started visit Dr. Bali more often and got along with very well. After six months, Dr. Bali decided to adopt Maka as her daughter. tek4e5ce1cdd47ea7769831.png Maka.jpeg Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kaze Pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:God Pirate Category:Firefist553 Category:Human